1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable desks and more particularly to a portable collapsible writing desk for a notebook computer, which can be quickly deployed in several styles and configurations so as to provide a writing surface and/or support for notebook computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Home, educational and professional activities typically associated with notebook computers are widespread. There are times when travelers and students need a writing surface as well as a support surface for a notebook computer. The use of notebook computers in the home or family room requires a temporary support structure to prevent the typical impact damage caused when attempting to use the notebook computer while seated on a sofa or chair. Balancing the notebook computer on your lap or chair arm can result in damaged data drives.
Typical classroom student desks lack portability and are very clumsy to move and store. In most cases, the student desks lack adjustment for height or desktop inclination and generally include small writing surfaces. In most cases, student desk designs predate the existence of notebook computers and thus make no accommodation for notebook computers.
Travelers with notebook computers have very similar needs to that of students. Business travelers with notebook computers have become the most common type of airline passenger. There is a common need for the business professionals to access their notebook computers quickly and momentarily in adverse conditions such as waiting lounges and airport terminals.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a portable collapsible writing desk for a notebook computer, which is portable, versatile, includes a quickly deployable desk surface that can be fully functional as a desktop, yet collapsible to relocate or store as a piece of luggage.